


Miles to Go

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen, Turbo movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky has an intruder in his hospital room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bad thing when I feel the need to write a vignette for a movie. However, certain portions were, well, um, sloppy. I won't go into my personal review here, but there were parts that needed working on. This story is my attempt to explain one of those holes.
> 
> (Oh, and yes, these characters belong to Saban and not me, and I am using them without permission.)

It had taken him hours to get the poem out of his head. Still, he counted it a blessing that he was able to think at all, between the headaches and the bodyaches and the pain medication.

Rocky watched his friends as they turned into bright streaks of light and teleported out of his hospital room. He wished he could join them, but what he'd done to his body had ensured that he wouldn't be moving around for a while, much less fight battles.

A noise startled him. Justin, one of the shelter kids, crawled out from under the bed. If Rocky could have cringed, he would have.

He knew from Justin's face that he'd heard the entire exchange between Tommy and Alpha. Still, he asked. Justin's words confirmed what he'd feared.

They'd been careful, but not careful enough. For Justin to know broke one of the basic rules that Zordon had given all of them when they became Rangers. Tommy wouldn't be too happy. Maybe next time he'd check under the bed.

"You've got to keep it a secret, okay?" he said, weakly. He remembered his own accidental discovery of the Power Rangers. He'd been entrusted to keep the secret. It made him a prime candidate when Jason had had to leave.

"I will," Justin said, although he looked like he was barely able to restrain himself from bouncing.

Rocky groaned. Justin stopped and looked over at him, a frown on his face.

"Are you okay, Rocky?"

Rocky was grateful that Justin had misinterpreted the situation. "It's just the pain. I really hurt myself."

"Aren't they going to need you?" Justin asked. Then his eyes widened. "I could substitute for you! I know martial arts!"

"I know," Rocky replied. "But you're a bit young to be a Ranger."

Justin was right, he did know martial arts. Rocky had seen him, when the team was helping at the shelter. However, he knew being a Ranger was dangerous, too dangerous for someone Justin's age. He wondered if they could get Billy back from his honeymoon on Aquitar, or Jason from wherever he had gone.

"I can do it! I've always wanted to be a Ranger. Give me a chance!"

Rocky moaned. He didn't want Justin to talk. What could he do?

He would do what they'd done to him. He'd send Justin to Alpha and Zordon, let them have a talk with him. "All right. You see the drawer to my left?"

Justin practically bounced over to the dresser-like chest. He opened the top drawer. "What am I looking for?"

"Something that looks like a watch, but isn't," Rocky said.

"You mean this?" Justin said. He held Rocky's communicator reverently.

"Yeah. Put it around your wrist, like you would a watch."

Justin obeyed. "What now?"

"Let me see it," Rocky replied. When Justin had brought it within reach, Rocky grasped it and brought it towards his own face. "Alpha, this is Rocky."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Rocky! Are you okay?" Alpha's familiar tones made Rocky's heart ache for some reason.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just stuck here for a while. Listen, Alpha, I'm sending someone in. He's found out our identities, and I need someone to talk to him. I'm sending him over."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! I'll prepare to recieve him."

"Thanks, Alpha," Rocky said, and cut the line. He turned to Justin, and indicated another button. "That's the teleport button. Just press it, and you'll be there."

"Wow! Thanks, Rocky," Justin said. He pressed the button and disappeared in a white flash.

Rocky attempted to relax. The drugs were kicking in again, but so was that damned poem. He hoped that nothing would happen to Justin. Not until he was older. It wasn't as if Alpha and Zordon would give his powers to a twelve year old, no matter how good he was.

No, Justin would be fine. If only he could say the same for himself.

Worst of all, that poem was running around in his head again. He shut his eyes and hoped it disappeared by the time he woke up.

-End


End file.
